


charged

by Sway



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway
Summary: “It’s my birthday. I didn’t think I’d be hung out of dry on my bloody birthday.”Harry has a special present for Eggsy... but things don't go as planned
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	charged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mang_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mang_o/gifts).



> the lovely mang_o prompted me this:  
>  _hartwin, how about Harry fingering Eggsy thoroughly and then moving on to his fav prostate massager, only for the toy to die when he's just about to finish because someone forgot to charge it - cue pouty egg_
> 
> This is what I made of it.

“Fuck, Harry…. You’re killing me here,” Eggsy groans in frustration, tugging against the ropes that hold his arms above his head.

Further down Harry is just about to lick around Eggsy’s nipple for the hundredth time, biting down ever so gently. “Patience, my dear boy. We’ll get there. Eventually.”

“It’s my birthday. I didn’t think I’d be hung out of dry on my bloody birthday.” 

Harry ignores his protests as he makes his way further down, dipping his tongue into Eggsy’s belly button before going further still. He traces the subtle line for hair that leads to Eggsy’s neglected cock but cruises around it to trail more open mouthed kisses down the young man’s thigh.

He continues the same treatment up Eggsy’s other thigh and Eggsy tries to push up against him, urging him to touch his prick one way or another. 

“Easy, darling. It’s not time for that yet.” Harry sits back on his heels. “Open your legs for me.”

Almost comically quick Eggsy gets into position, spreading his knees as wide as he can. For a brief second he remembers how shy he used to be around Harry, barely showing himself to him in the first few weeks of their relationship. But Harry’s constant praise and worship had changed his perspective of himself for the better. Now Harry sometimes has the hardest time to put clothes on him. 

Hands on both his thighs, Harry pushes Eggsy back a bit, making him tilt his hips up a bit and exposing himself. “Goodness, you’re beautiful.”

Heat rises into Eggsy’s cheeks. “Are you just going to look at it or….”

His words falter a bit as Harry reaches out and runs the tip of his finger just below Eggsy’s ball, barely touching his perineum. Then he dips lower, grazing along the puckered skin of Eggsy’s sphincter. 

“Don’t go in dry, yeah?” Eggsy already sounds out of breath. He’s straining against his bindings, trying to look down his body at whatever Harry might be doing. 

“Of course not, darling.” Of course Harry is prepared. He has a bottle of their favorite lube close at hand and squirts some onto his finger. “Are you ready, my boy?”

“Yes…. yes, please.”

Harry smiles a little to himself. He repeats his previous motion, zeroing in on Eggsy before he gently presses his finger against his entrance, not yet pushing in. “Relax for me.”

They’ve done this countless times but most of these times it needs those little extra words to make Eggsy get into the headspace. He pulls his legs up a little further, trying to spread them as much as he can before he nods. 

“Fuck, yes…,” he gasps as Harry breaches his body up to the first knuckle. “Love it when you do that.”

“I know, my love. And I love doing it.” Harry gives him the sweetest smile as if he isn’t just pushing his finger up his partner’s arse. “Just let me in.”

Eggsy breathes deep through his nose and with every exhale, Harry pushes in a bit further until the knuckles of his fist are pressed against Eggsy’s flesh. 

“Let me know when I can move,” Harry says, holding very still. 

“Please…” Eggsy nods. “Do it. I want to feel you.”

Harry leans in to press a kiss to the inside of Eggsy’s knee before he pulls out again. His second thrust in is easier, Eggsy welcoming the intrusion more readily. 

“Yes…. yes, that feels nice.” Eggsy lets his head drop back against the pillow, finally relaxing into the ministrations. He knows he's in safe hands. Always will be. “Keep going like that.”

Eggsy’s wish is Harry’s command. In a steady rhythm, he works his finger in and out of Eggsy’s loosening hole, rotating it just so to open him up more and more. 

“Harry... ,” Eggsy moans, licking his lips to get more words out. “Please… need more.”

The new trickle of lube is cold against Eggsy’s heated skin and gooseflesh erupts on his skin as Harry pushes a second finger against him. “Take it, darling.”

“Mmm yes… feels so good.”

Two fingers buried deep into Eggsy’s body, Harry spreads them apart a bit, stretching him. He’s rewarded with an excited little twitch of Eggsy’s cock that’s already leaving a little sticky puddle on his stomach. 

“Are you ready, Eggsy?” Harry asks, pulling his fingers out a bit before pushing them in to the hilt again. 

“Yes… fuck yes… please.”

Eggsy arches up off the bed when Harry curls up fingers up and hits his prostate.

“Yes, my boy… you’re so beautiful when I do that… all mine…”

Eggsy only mumbles incoherently as Harry slowly starts to massage him, drawing slow circles inside him. With every rotation he adds just a little more pressure, eliciting a string of colorful curses from Eggsy.

“So good, isn’t it, darling? When you give yourself to me like that. And I get to see you like that. So raw and open for me,” Harry says more to himself than to Eggsy because the young man is barely listening anymore. “You’re getting close, are you? Always so quick when I do this. Almost coming untouched.”

“Fuck yes… too good… your fingers… fucking magic, Harry.”

Harry laughs, peppering another line of kisses down Eggsy’s thigh. “Do you want to come like that? With just my fingers helping you along?”

“Don’t fucking care,” Eggsy snaps. He tilts his hips, boring down on Harry’s finger as much as his position allows. “Please… need to come.”

“Not just yet, my darling… I think I need some help to make it really good for you.”

Eggsy curses when Harry pulls out entirely, leaving him high strung and in dire need for more, for release. “The fuck, Harry…”

“Easy, Eggsy. We’ll get you there.” He rises from the bed and steps over to their closet. From the bottom drawer he pulls a toy. “Ah, that should do.” He carries it over to the bed and settles between Eggsy’s still spread legs again. “This might be a bit bigger than my fingers but…”

“Don’t care… just get it inside me, please…”

Harry slathers the curved vibrator with a copious amount of lube and lines it up with Eggsy’s entrance. “Let me in, my darling.” With ease he pushes the toy in, curving it up as he goes along. 

“Oh yeah… yes, please… that’s good.”

“I knew you’d like it.” Harry gets the toy into position. “Are you ready for more?”

“Passed ready ten minutes ago,” Eggsy groans impatiently. 

“Very well then.” Harry pushes a button at the base of the toy and it whirls to life, sending a strong shock of vibration through Eggsy’s body 

“Fuck, yes!” he almost shouts, pushing down on the vibrator, the move making it slip just a little bit off center. “That’s it… fuck, so good….getting so close.”

Harry hums to himself, satisfied. He presses the toy upward and Eggsy with it as he arches off the mattress, a thick dollop of precome pooling at the tip of his cock. “Tell me when you’re there…”

“So close… feeling it… gonna… fuck, I’m gonna…”

The vibrator dies. It gives another pitiful buzz and then nothing.

“Fuck, noooo,” Eggsy wails, following Harry’s dumbfounded gaze between his legs. “What’d you switch it off for? I was so close.”

“I didn’t do anything.” Harry pushes the on-button a few times but nothing happens. “The battery is dead.”

“What?”

“Didn’t you charge it?”

“No!?”

Harry sits back a bit. “I told you to make sure everything was ready.”

“But you didn’t say I was to take full inventory.” Eggsy flops back on the bed, groaning in frustration. “Fuck, Harry.”

“I’m sorry, dear boy.” Harry eases the toy from Eggsy’s body.

“If you don’t get your fingers inside me right the fuck now…,” Eggsy demands, scooting closer to Harry, seeking contact. 

Harry has his fingers coated in more lube in no time, pressing against Eggsy. “Hold still, darling. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Can’t hurt me more than those blue balls I have right now.”

He has Eggsy on the brink of climax quickly, circling his prostate in expert motions. Eggsy meets his shallow thrusts halfway by rolling his hips in the same rhythm. 

“Please, Harry…. Just a bit more… almost there.” Eggsy’s voice is getting more and more husky with every word. “Fuck, please….”

All it takes then is one hard push of Harry’s index and middle finger against Eggsy’s prostate and he begins to spill over his stomach and thighs. He comes untouched, painting himself in thick ropes, his back arching off the bed as Harry continues to hit the right spot inside him.

“Fuck, yes…,” Eggsy breaths. “So good… that’s…”

“That’s it, my boy… take what you need… come for me.”

Eggsy comes some more when Harry just leaves his fingers pressed against him, letting him ride it out against his hand. 

At last, Eggsy slumps down onto the mattress again, sweat and more making his body glisten. He’s heaving, trying to get a decent breath in again. “That was…”

“I can tell, darling.” Harry smiles at him, taking in his handiwork. “I’d like to have my fingers back now. Would you try and relax a bit?” He runs his free hand over Eggsy’s thigh, pressing a kiss to his knee.

“Sorry… didn’t hurt you, did I?” Eggsy looks down his body, moaning softly as Harry eases his fingers from his arse. 

“Not at all. You’re just always very tight when you climax.”

“Your fault.”

“I gladly take the blame.”

“Come up here, babe.” Eggsy nods, beckoning. 

Harry leans over him, stealing a little kiss from him. “I’m sorry.”

“What for?”

“For the… malfunction. I should have checked it myself.”

Eggsy wraps one leg around Harry’s waist, pulling him in. “You made up for it, love. Besides… I know a toy that won’t die.” He looks down between their body where his come is slowly soaking into Harry’s shirt.

“Those batteries aren’t what they used to be either,” Harry says, smiling sheepishly. 

“They feel fully charged to me.”

“Maybe we should unpack it.”

“Give us another kiss first.” Eggsy cranes his neck to make his lips meet Harry’s. “Now… on you go, then. And after... we’ll have cake.”

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr @ tastymoves


End file.
